Baseball, My one and only, or so I think
by NotAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: I vowed nothing would come inbetween me and baseball ever. End of story. That is until I moved to the Valley and met the one guy who could make me break that promise. Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- New Day, New Town, New School

Amy's Point of View

"Ring! Ring!" The dismissal bell chimed, telling us that school was finally out for the day. I hated this school and I hated this town. I hated the most that my mom took it upon herself to uproot my little sister and I from the only house we've ever known to move to across California. I loved my life and school before we moved to the Valley. I hated being eight hours away from all my friends. I grabbed my backpack and quickly headed out of California Valley Junior High. Worst part of this move is that we moved here with only two months of my eighth grade year left.

"Amelia! Wait up!"

I turned to see who was the owner of this annoyingly whiny voice. It was Lisa; the girl in my class that took it upon herself to be my friend the first day I got here which happened to Monday. It was Friday now and I just wanted nothing more then to go to the place I sadly now called home.

"Oh, hey Lisa!" I faked smiled as she neared me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and a few other girls to watch some guys play baseball on the school's baseball diamond thingy."

Yes, now she was talking. Baseball; my one and only. I absolutely love baseball.

"Sure." I coolly said hiding my excitement.

We walked to the back of the school while Lisa babbled on about some hot guy on the team and how all the girls were in love with him. I zoned in and out of listening to her. All I could think about was baseball. (As you can tell, since I've moved here I've been completely and utterly deprived of my true love.)

When we got there, I saw a bunch of giggling girls sitting on the small old bleachers by the baseball diamond. The game hadn't started yet and both the opposing teams were still in their dugouts. I sighed and took a seat on the bleachers by Lisa, as she and some other girls went on about some guy named Benny.

In the Sandlot Gang's Dugout

No one's Point of View

"Okay you all know what bases you-" Benny began before being rudely cut off by Yeah-Yeah.

"Guys did you just see that girl walk by the dugout with that redhead?" Yeah-Yeah gawked at Amy as she walked to the bleachers to sit with the group of girls.

"Yeah-Yeah, focus." Benny couldn't finish his short sentence before the rest guys saw who Yeah-Yeah was talking about.

"Whoa, who is she?" Kenny replied.

"I don't know, but she's like five Wendy's put together." Ham stated.

"No one will ever be more then Wendy, but that girl's pretty close." Squints declared.

"Squints, you're just too in love with Wendy to see this girl is way better." Yeah-Yeah retorted.

"Guys! Come on! We have a game to play!" Benny yelled trying to receive their attention with no avail. Then Benny caught a glimpse of the golden blond haired girl in the super short purple plaid skirt. Benny never really took an interest in anything that wasn't baseball but she got his attention right away. He shook it off and got the guy's heads in the game.

The game ended with the Sandlot Gang winning by a long shot thanks to Benny of course. Through out the whole game Amy wanted nothing more then to be in the game instead of watching, but she didn't get her wish. At least not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Amy's Point of View

I was well into my second month of being in San Fernando Valley and it was completely and utterly boring. School dragged on and worst part, I couldn't play baseball with the guys during recess. I knew that I would be laughed at in front of the whole school if I went up to those guys and asked if I could play with them. The fact my mom made me wear a skirt or a dress to school everyday didn't help my case either. I sat in the cafeteria eating some mystery meat while the girls around me rambled on about guys in the school.

"Amelia, who do you like?" Lisa turned to me.

"Lisa, you don't have to call me by my full name. Just call me Amy." I've been telling her that since the beginning of time it seems like.

"Okay, but answer my question." I have a feeling she isn't going to let that question go.

"I don't really know guys here so I guess no one." I knew if I told them baseball is my one and only they'd just laugh. All the girls gasped at my answer.

"Really? You don't think that any guy here is cute? Not even Benny?" A girl named Sandra replied.

"I don't base liking someone on their looks." Unlike most of the girls here if I ever were to date it wouldn't be based on something so material and temporary as looks.

"Every girl at this school likes maybe even love Benny!" Lisa said.

"He's the full package. He's tall, athletic, nice and not to mention insanely hot!" A girl named Sarah added.

Luckily, the lunch bell rang dismissing us from lunch to go to recess. I loved how they had recess at this middle school. As usual, when we got to the play ground all the girls headed to the bleachers to gawk over Benny while he played baseball. Today him and his team were playing against some sixth graders I think.

Benny's Point of View

"Guys this team is going to be super easy to beat. We got this game in the bag." I began before like everyday I was interrupted by Yeah-Yeah pointing out when she walked by.

"She's here." And of course like everyday the guys had to turn to look at her. I couldn't resist looking at her either but they just stared at her.

"I heard her names Amy and she's in eighth grade like Ham, Timmy and Benny." Kenny said as they all continued to look at her.

"Yeah, she's in my English class. God, she's so fine." Ham practically drooled at his last words. I wish she was in one of my classes so it would give me an excuse to talk to her. No, I can't think like that. Nothing will get in between me and baseball ever.

"Come on guys, the game's starting." I snapped myself back to the game we were about to play with my words.

Amy's Point of View

"Hello honey, how was your day at school?" My mother's voice chimed as I walked into the front door of our one story blue house.

"Same as usual. I hate living here." I retorted as I dropped my backpack and took a seat on the couch by her.

"Don't be so negative, Amelia." I swear if I get called by that awful name again today I will snap.

"I miss San Diego and I miss my friends."

"I know you do but there was such a great job opportunity out here for me I just couldn't turn it down." My mom still defended moving here every time we got on this topic.

"I know but I just wish we could've stayed where we were before."

"Wendy loves it here and loves her baby sitter. Maybe you'll learn to love it here." I didn't like my mom comparing me to my two year old sister, ever.

Not long after our conversation, my mom was called back into work. I decided to go up to my room and play my favorite _Beatles _record. I could already tell I was going to have the most absolute worst summer ever here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much Ittybittyelfy for being my first and only reviewer so far. I'm going to try and update this story everyday. If you have any ideas on what you would like to happen in the story please comment or message me and I'd be happy to consider using it. Thanks! -Jamie**

Chapter 3

Amy's Point of View

"Ring! Ring!" my alarm clock notified me it was time to wake up and get ready to leave for the hell hole called school. Thankfully it was the last day for the year and it was a half day. I rose from my twin bed and dragged my feet to my small closet. I examined my wardrobe and decided on wearing a navy blue dress that was a little above mid thigh. My mom had gotten me this dress before we moved and kept badgering me about wearing since. I figured today would be a good day to wear it. It had small peach colored flowers on it, it was a v neck and it's sleeves ended mid forearm. I was never one for heels so I just wore my white Keds that I wore everyday to school. My mom would never let me wear my Chuck Taylor's to school. I left my hair down for the day and went downstairs to find that my mom had already left for work and taken Wendy to her sitters. I practically inhaled my bowl of cereal, I ate it so fast. Then I ran upstairs to brush my teeth. I was now ready to leave for my last day of torture.

While walking to school I noticed Benny and the rest of his group walking with him. I've never really talked to any of them. The only stuff I knew about them was from what I've heard the girls say about them. They mainly only talked about Benny, though. I saw a tiny blond-brunette guy in the group turn around and look at me then turn back to the guys.

No one's Point of View

"Guys, that Amy girl is walking behind us." Smalls said as he turned his head back to guys. They each turned to glance behind them to find that she was behind them but too far back to hear them.

"She looks bitchin' in that dress." Kenny said after everyone turned their heads forward again.

"Yeah, yeah, insanely hot." Only Yeah-Yeah would begin his sentence with "Yeah, yeah."

Benny shook his head as the guys continued to talk about her. He did have to admit she was something else. Her golden blond hair, ice blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and her curves- he stopped himself at that. For all he knew she was probably some stuck up, spoiled, Daddy's little princess, kind of girl. She probably thought that the only kind of diamonds out there were the jewelry kind.

School finally let out at noon and the guys headed to the sandlot for a game of baseball. Amy managed to leave the school before being bombarded by Lisa and her obsessive Benny fan club of girls. When she got home she dropped her backpack in the living room and went to her room. She quickly changed into her cut off short shorts, her favorite Dodgers jersey and her black high tops.

"I have nothing else to do today so I guess I'll explore this little town." Amy always had a bad habit of talking to herself.

She headed out the door walked out of the neighborhood. Not before long she was in front of Vincent's Drugstore. She noticed the familiar group of baseball guys but no Benny. As she walked by she heard the fat redheaded one say "The big Bambino" and she knew they were talking about her hero, Babe Ruth. She subconsciously slowed her pace as she was walking past them to listen to what they were saying. The guys were too oblivious to notice her.

"Hey guys! I got the ball!" She turned and saw Benny walking out of the store holding a baseball. Amy wanted nothing more then to play baseball with them.

Once Benny got to the group of guys the redhead say,

"Alright! Let's go play some ball!" This was her chance. Before they turned to she walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She smiled and her heart rate was about twice it's normal pace. Amy had always been somewhat shy and timid.

She noticed the guys just look at her some of the guys mouths were slightly open.

"Hi, I'm Benny. I think you go to school with us." Benny was the first to talk.

Benny's Point of View

"I do. I've seen you guys play baseball at recess. You're really good." She smiled and extended her hand to shake mine. I took it.

"Thank you," I was going to ask if she liked baseball. I assumed like most girls she would answer yes even if she really didn't but I heard one of the guys clear their throats. That was when I knew that they wanted me to introduce them to her. I went through and introduced all the guys to her. Usually they would spit when I said their names but they just nodded this time.

"Whoa, you're wearing a baseball shirt." Smalls said after everyone was introduced. I hadn't noticed she was because I wasn't paying much attention to her shirt.

"Yeah, the Dodgers are my favorite team." She smiled and glanced down at her shirt then back up at Smalls.

"Wait, wait, you like baseball?" Ham said in disbelief.

"Like's an understatement. I love baseball." I was in as much shock as the rest of the guys. I could tell they were shocked by the looks on their faces.

"But you're a girl." Ham replied back to her. The smile faded from her face at his words.

"Yes, I am, and I'm really good at playing baseball too." She retorted back at him with her small hands now on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah and my uncle's the Pope." Yeah-yeah laughed and so did the rest of the guys, but I didn't. I stood there still in shock. This couldn't be true, she's beautiful, loves the Dodgers and plays baseball?

"Funny, but the reason why I came over was to see if I could come and play baseball with you guys."

"Not going to happen." Ham snapped after her words left her mouth.

"Guys, we do need an ninth player since Bertram moved last year." I actually wanted to see if this girl was good at baseball. (**Sorry, I'm not having Bertram in my Fanfiction.)**

"Yeah, yeah, but Benny, really? A girl?"

"Give her a chance to prove herself." I said. After the guys finally shut up, we walked to the Sandlot with Amy.

"Guys! Base up!" I yelled when walked on the sandlot.

"Hold up, I want to see if this girl can really play before we start a game." Kenny said.

I looked at Amy.

"Princess, if you're so great, go bat and try to hit the ball." Ham laughed at his words and so did Yeah-Yeah. I was still looking at her. I saw her face switch to anger but quickly changed to a straight face.

"I'd love to." She answered him with a grin. She walked up to me and I handed her the bat that was in my grasp. We watched as she walked up to plate. Kenny went to the pitcher's mound and Ham when to his spot behind her as catcher. Everyone was silent. Kenny pitched a curve ball and we all heard the clash of the bat and ball. No one moved to go get it when it landed far in the outfield. She was actually good at baseball, not many people could hit Kenny's curve balls on the first try. She was too good to be true. Everyone was silent. Yeah-Yeah and Ham didn't even have a sarcastic comment.

"Whoa," Squints was the first to speak. "you actually can play."

"I told you so." She said then turned to me. "Can I play with you guys now?" She must really love baseball if she still wanted to play after some of the guys had been complete jackasses to her.

"Yeah, take second base. And everyone else take your regular places!"

Amy's Point of View

I spent the rest of the day playing baseball with the guys, trying to show off in anyway I could. I felt like I still had to prove myself to them. Once the sun started to set we all started heading home. We all walked in group and when we walked past one of their houses they would live to go inside. Soon it was just me and Benny walking.

"Thanks for letting me play with you guys today." I said. I had to look up to see his face and he had to look down to see me.

"No problem. You're really good." He smiled and my heart rate picked up.

"Thanks, but you're way better then I'll ever be." I retorted with a smile.

He changed the subject.

"If you want to play with us again tomorrow, be at the sandlot at eight thirty tomorrow." I can't believe it. He really wanted me to play with them again.

"Okay, I'll be there." I walked up my driveway when we got to my house and he just stopped and looked at me funny.

"You live here?" He asked pointing to my small blue house.

"Yes, I do." Why would he care if I lived here?

"I live next door. Right there." He said pointing to the green house on the left of mine. How could I not have known that I've been living next door to Benny for two months now?

"I never knew that you were right next door." I answered truthfully.

"Well I guess we can walk to the sandlot together tomorrow." He smiled and I got stupid butterflies in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Amy's Point of View

I woke up the next morning at seven-thirty; this time was way too early for summer. I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom to shower, then dressed in tan short shorts, white tank top, and my black high tops. I looked at my clock and it was already eight-fifteen. I had to hurry so I shoveled down my cereal and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my baseball mitt and was out the door. I started walking up the street to the sandlot when Benny walked out of his house.

"Good morning, Amy." Benny said as walked with me.

"Good morning, Benny." I replied with a smile.

"Why is your hair damp?" He looked at my not fully dried hair.

"I showered and didn't fully dry it." Gosh, in this heat it'll be dry by the time we get to the sandlot.

"Oh." He didn't say much once I answered him so we walked in silence the rest of the way. I didn't mind, I just liked being with him. I know I just met him and all but I just feel comfortable and secure around him. When we got to the sandlot all the guys were already there in the dugout.

"What took you so long?" Timmy inquired.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Tommy repeated.

"We're on time you guys are early." Benny said with a devilish smile. Even when his smile wasn't directed at me it still sped up my heart rate.

"Yeah, yeah, so Amy none of us really know much about you." Yeah-Yeah said. I was starting to see why they called him "Yeah-Yeah"

"Well, what is it that you want to know?" I said taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"Anything really." He answered.

"Okay," I saw all the guys looking and listening for me to answer. "Well my full name is Amelia Grace Hale, but I prefer being called Amy. I love baseball, my favorite colors are blue and purple, I love the Beatles and that's about it." I couldn't really think of much to say.

"Really? The Beatles?" Was all Squints could say after I finished.

"Yes, the Beatles." I answered.

"Interesting, well let's play some baseball." Benny said and we left the dugout to play some ball. Of course, I was amazed at how good Benny was at baseball. I know he's going to make the big leagues one day.

We played baseball until the sun started to set and we walked home. Soon, it was just me and Benny walking together.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked up my driveway.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Benny said walking up his driveway too. I took one last glance at him before I walked into my front door.

"Hey honey, I'm glad you're home." My mother chimed from the kitchen. I walked into the living room to find Wendy playing with her blocks.

"Hey kiddo." I said taking a sit on the couch.

"Hi A-meee." She said dragging the last part of my name out. I smiled at how adorable she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in like a zillion years but I'm not really sure where to take the story. So I would really appreciate it if you guys would review more and maybe even give me some ideas on where to take the story! I'm going to try to update more often too! -Jamie**

Chapter Five

Amy's point of View

"It's no wonder they call you the Jet. You're amazingly fast." I complemented Benny as all of us left the sandlot to go home.

It had been a long day of playing baseball. Benny hit a homerun and he ran past the bases so fast my eyes could barely keep up with him.

"Thanks." He smiled humbly. That was one of the many great things about Benny, he wasn't so full of himself.

"Hey guys, before I forget my mom wanted me to invite you all to dinner tonight. My step dad's cooking on the grill tonight." Smalls said as we were walking down the street.

"That sounds great Smalls." I smiled.

"Yeah," He blushed back at me. "So can you all come?"

"I can." Benny said first as the rest of the guys chimed in with the same answer.

"That's great!" Smalls said failing to hide his excitement.

Small's house was nice. It was the type of house that you would walk into and feel automatically comfortable. There were pictures of him, his mom and step dad all over the living room. He had a picture perfect family.

"Hey boys! I'm so glad you all could come!" His mom chimed as she entered the living room where we all were. "Bill is in the backyard cooking and I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

She seems really nice.

I went back to slowly walking around the living room looking at all the different family portraits.

"Uh, Amy?" I turned around to face the guys who were all looking at me weirdly. Ham continued to speak to me. "Is everything alright?" He asked very questionably.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's good. I was just admiring all the different pictures." I answered smoothly.

"You're acting like you've never seen a family picture before." Squints cut in.

I didn't say anything back to him

"Guys, let's go up stairs. It'll probably be a while before dinner's done anyway." Smalls voiced.

We went up stairs and looked at these simple machine things and man, Smalls was like some genius kid. Only smart kids spend their free time doing stuff like this.

"Smalls, what's there to do here?" Ham said after about two minutes of being in Small's room.

"We could play cards?"

"Yeah yeah, let's do that." Only Yeah-Yeah begins his sentences with "Yeah yeah".

I took my baseball mitt out of my back pocket and set it on Small's bed, then sat on the floor with the rest of the guys. We ended up playing Go Fish. All of the guys except Smalls, Timmy and Tommy were all very competitive. Ham ended up winning all three of the games we played.

"Guys!" Small's mom called out from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone trampled out of the room and down stairs like a wild stamped. I casually walked behind them all in no rush.

"You must be the lone girl playing baseball with the guys; Amy." Mrs. Smalls said as I reached the foot of the staircase.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." She seems really nice. "Scotty talks about you quite a bit."

"He does?"

"Yes, he always goes on about how you can out run all the guys on the team besides Benny."

I smiled at her words.

"Well you better go get some food before the boys eat it all." She said cheerfully as we walked toward the backyard.

I got my plate of food and walked toward the large picnic table that all the guys were sitting at.

"Amy, Sit over here." Benny stood up as he spoke.

I smiled.

I sat between Benny and Squints.

Dinner was really good. Kenny told me the story of how Benny pickled the beast two summers back. I hung on every word Kenny said even though he wasn't that great of a story teller, but because of the fact it was about Benny made it all the more interesting.

I was the first to go home because I knew my mom would probably want me to help her with Wendy.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm glad you're home." My mom grinned at me. "Benny's mom came over today to welcome us to the neighborhood and that coming to welcome us was long over due."

How did she know about Benny? I rarely talked about the guys and I never told her their names. She could see the confusion on my face and decided to elaborate on her previous answer.

"She told me that her son and his friends all play baseball with you and that he always talks about you."

"He talks about me?"

"Yes, she said that he always talks about good you are at baseball, you can out run all the boys but him, and that you're cute."

Benny's POV

Amy left her baseball mitt over at Smalls house so once I left his house I started to walk toward hers to return it to her. It was convent that she lived right next door to me.

I rang the doorbell and her mom answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Amy left her mitt at Smalls house. I was just returning it to her."

"Mom? Who's at the door?" Amy said before walking to the door and stood beside her mom. They didn't look much alike except for their eye color. Amy probably looked like her dad. I've never seen or heard Amy talk about her dad as I come to think about it.

"Hi, Benny."

"You left your mitt at Smalls house." I said handing as I handed her her worn out baseball glove.

"Thanks."

I got home to find my dad reading and my mom doing laundry.

"Benny, I talked to Mrs. Hale today." She looked up from folding the clothes.

"Wait, you mean Amy's mom?"

"Yes, she's a very nice lady and does an great job raising two daughters on her own."

So Amy's dad wasn't in the picture.

"What happened to her dad?"

"He died two years ago in a car crash." My mom looked at me confused. "Didn't Amy tell you?"

"No, she's never talked about her dad before."

**A/N: Not my best work but not my worst. So please Review and I'm go to start trying to update once a week. -Jamie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I got so excited when I read them. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and I absolutely love **_**Ilivluv**_** and **_**jesus' girl forever **_**ideas. I plan on using some of them. I've also been getting some ideas for my story from my awesome friend at school, her user name is peppermint butler. WELL, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please continue to review, rate, voice your opinions and tell me what you would want to happen in the story. Love ya! -Jamie**

Chapter Six

Amy's Point of View

I woke up to my ringing alarm clock, which was greeted with my fist shutting it up. I climbed out of bed and stocked over to my closet and grabbed the first pair of shorts and t shirt I saw. Down stairs there was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Wendy's spending the night at Grandma's and I'll be working late tonight, don't wait up. Be careful. I love you. -Mom_

"Ugh." I sighed before walking out the door with my baseball mitt.

Benny was walking out the door the same time that I was. Ironic. I was instantly happy and flashed him a smile. He returned it with a pitiful smile and a guilty look. What the hell was wrong with Benny?

When we started walking by each other on the sidewalk I decided to ask him what was up.

"Benny, what's wrong?" My blue eyes were searching his now monotone face for any type of emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me about you're dad?" He said it so quietly I'm surprised I even heard him. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's there to tell?" I asked smoothly as I began to walk again.

"Well, that he's- well…" He just trailed off.

"That he's what?" I stopped again and raised my voice slightly.

Silence.

"Well Benny?" I asked waiting for his answer that never came.

His eyes met mine and they were filled with sympathy and sincerity. I hated it when I got that look. I've gotten enough of those looks to last a lifetime and I sure as hell didn't need one from Benny.

"How do you know he's dead?" I tried to keep my voice from yelling.

"Well, no one in town's seen you're dad before and you never talk about him-" I cut him off.

"Well my dad's not a topic up for discussion so let's just drop it." I said before starting to walk again toward the sandlot. We walked there in awkward silence.

Luckily, the rest of the team was there so I wouldn't have to be alone with Benny.

We started the game and a few times Benny tried to talk to me and apologize but I blew him off. I know I'm being a drama queen and blowing this all out of proportion and that Benny was just trying to be nice; but I hated when people pitied me or had sympathy for me. That's why I didn't tell any of the guys or really anyone about my dad.

I made up an excuse around lunch time that I had to go home for lunch and couldn't come back for the rest of the day because I had to help out with Wendy. Everyone bought my story but Benny. I was so relived that Benny didn't call me bluff.

I got home and made myself a sandwich. Once I was finished eating I wondered around the house. Being at home alone on a perfect day to play baseball was the most boring thing ever.

Why should I have to stay at home bored when Benny and the rest of the guys are having fun? I have other friends I can hang out with. I sat on the couch for about ten minutes racking my brain for a person I could hang out with. I finally came to the conclusion that I could hang out with Lisa from school. Sure, she could get annoying but at least it would be someone to talk to. I looked down at what I was wearing. If I was really going to go hang out with girls I should at least look like I'm apart of the group. I wiped the dust off my legs and changed into a red plaid dress that's sleeves went to my mid upper arm, was form fit around my torso and had a pleated skirt that went about two inches above my knees. I even wore Oxfords with my dress instead of my usual Keds. I tied my hair in a low ponytail with a red ribbon and applied a little bit of make up. I was officially ready to go hang out with girls.

"Whoa, hey Amelia!" Lisa's face turned from surprise to happiness. "It's great seeing you."

"It's good seeing you too." I smiled.

"Well Sandy, Janice and I were about to go down to the Tiger's baseball field and watch them play. Do you want to come?"

Well at least I would be doing something baseball related today.

"Yeah, I'd love to come, but I thought you watched Benny and the Sandlot gang play baseball?"

"We do during recess, but were they play it's so dirty and the other baseball field is a lot better."

She talks like the slightest amount of dirt on her dress would kill her.

"Oh, that makes sense." I lied.

"Hey Lisa, we're ready to go." Janice chimed as she and Sandy walked to stand on the front porch with Lisa and me.

"Good, Amelia is going to be joining us." Lisa smiled as she linked her arm around mine. I knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

The other two girls linked arms on Lisa's side as we began to walk toward The Tiger's baseball diamond.

Lisa was right when she said that this diamond was a lot better then the Sandlot. It was cleaner, had bleachers and not to mention a REAL baseball diamond. We sat on bleachers and watched the guys practice. They were actually pretty good. There was one guy on the team that was better then the others though. The back of his jersey read "Philips."

"He's so cute!"

"Not as cute as him."

"I think they all are cute."

The girls continued to whisper among one another. I tried to contribute to the conversation with a comment every now and then but it was pretty much pointless since I really didn't care about who was cuter then who.

"Oh my gosh, they're coming this way." Sandy sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Act normal." Janice stated as the boys neared.

I highly doubt they could pull off normal.

"Hey ladies." One guy with the name O'Conner on his jersey said. He was trying to be a ladies man and failed at it. I glanced over at the other girls to see that they were pretty much putty in these guy's hands.

I crossed my arms and legs simultaneously. I tried to show with body language that I wasn't falling for their cheesy charms.

"What's your name." Philips asked while doing that stupid head nod that guys always do.

Lisa answered before I could.

"That's Amelia. She just moved here about a month ago."

Correction: I moved here almost two months ago, but I decided to not point that out.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Amelia." Philips said as he extended his hand to shake mine.

Maybe he isn't that bad of a guy. I shook his hand.

"I go by Amy." I smiled.

"Well then it's nice to meet you, Amy." He smiled back. "Well the guys and I were going down to the diner to get some drinks, would you and your friends like to join us?"

I turned to look at Lisa, Sandy and Janice who were all nodding their heads yes.

"We'd be delighted to." I stated. He smiled back at me again. He had a real smooth charm, and he wasn't bad looking either; kind of cute, but in my eyes, not nearly as cute as Benny.

Benny's POV

"Come on Benny!" Ham shouted at me from the Catcher's mound. "It's boring without Amy here! Let's go do something else for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yeah Yeah, I'm getting thirsty anyway."

"Come on Guys, we only have like two hours before we all have to go home." I argued back.

"We'll play baseball tomorrow." Kenny said.

"Everyone's tired."

"Yeah, Everyone's tired." Timmy and Tommy said and repeated.

"Okay, okay you pantywaists. We'll do something else." I said defeated. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Let's go to the diner and get some cokes." Smalls said and then everyone agreed.

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Lisa was in the first or second chapter, she's the girl that always insists on calling Amy "Amelia." Well please rate and review. I'm going to try to update every week on either Wednesday or Thursday. Love ya!- Jamie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! (or girls) Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I love hearing what ya'll have to say. (Yes, I say "Ya'll" I'm from Texas.) I'm really giddy at the moment because I just finished reading an AMAZING chapter from my best friend Remi aka Pepermint Butler. She's writing a Sandlot fanfic story too! You should so check it out! And Remi, no I will not have Philips run over with a van….yet. JK, JK! -Jamie ****J**

Chapter 7

Amy's Point of View

Everyone at our booth was engrossed in a conversation about who knows what. I had more important things on my mind.

"What do you think about it, Amy?" Philips said bringing me back to the present.

"Um, sorry, what?" I asked not sure of what the hell he was asking me about.

"What do you think high school will be like next year?" Philips said it as if I should have already known. Well, I would've know if I had been listening to what they were talking about.

"Well, I think-" I stopped my sentence short on the fact that Benny and the guys just walked into the diner.

I'm going to be in some deep shit now.

Benny's Point of View

Ham had just told a joke as we all walked into the diner. I looked up to see probably one of the most disgusting sites ever. Amy was sitting with Philips and his little league team. I couldn't help but start to get mad at this. I balled my hands into fists at my sides.

"Benny, what's wrong…" Smalls' question faded out toward the end when he noticed the same scene I was looking at.

The guys apparently took notice of this too, and started to make their way over to the table.

"Amy, what the hell are you doing sitting with _this _scum?" Ham sneered when he appeared the table.

"She wanted to spend time with a real baseball player and what's she to you Porter? She's too pretty to associate with you're type."

"She's apart of my team; the Sandlot team, _Philips_." Ham said angrily, putting more venom into his voice when he said "Philips."

"You've lost you're mind, Porter. Girl's don't play baseball and she would never hang out with your sad excuse for a team. You're all a disgrace to the game, except for Rodriguez none of you should be allowed to pick up a baseball." Philips reply earned some laughs from his little league team.

"Excuse me?" Amy said getting up from the booth and standing by the Sandlot team. "Girls can play baseball and I am apart of the Sandlot team."

"You can't be serious." Philips said in disbelieve getting up from the table with his team on his flanks.

"I am, and I bet they can beat you anytime, any day." Amy said to Philips while crossing her arms. I couldn't help but grin at the fact she chose me- I mean, the Sandlot team over Philips.

"Dream on, Tomboy." Philips sneered at Amy before turning his attention to me. "What are you grinning about Rodriguez?"

"We've already beat you in baseball before and we'll do it again." I replied.

"Benny, let's just go." Amy smiled up at me. Then she turned to look at Philips to say something else. "I don't like being around pricks."

"Bitch." Philips words made me more mad then I probably ever had been. NO ONE talks about Amy that way. Then I did something I've never done before that made Philips grab the side of his face in pain. I punched him. The diner had gone silence and everyone had their attention turned to us.

"Don't you ever talk about Amy that way again!" I said before walking out with the team, _my_ team, following.

We walked in silence before Squints broke the silence.

"Benny, man, that was awesome." All the guys nodded in agreement. Everyone went home until it was just me and Amy.

"Benny," Amy said timidly. "thank you for standing up for me and I'm sorry for ditching you and the team today. It's just that I don't like talking about my dad all that much and I know that I should've told you before you heard from other people." She was babbling. She did that when she was nervous.

"Amy, it's alright. We don't have to talk about your dad."

She smiled and her big blue eyes were squinting from the sunset rays hitting her in the face. Everything was alright with Amy and me again. Now we could back to having a normal summer of playing baseball at the sandlot again. Just as I thought everything would go back to normal, they got better then normal.

Amy stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me quickly on the lips before running into her house and closing the door. I stood there like an idiot and slowly brought my right hand up to touch my lips.

Did that really just happen?

**A/N: SOOOO? What do ya think? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did! I'll update next week! Love and kisses- Jamie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M BACK! Hahaha, I know I haven't updated on this story in like a billion years but I feel that people just don't like this story, I haven't gotten much reviews and I'm like a review whore and love, love, LOVE getting reviews. I know a lot of you have been adding this story to favorites and author alerts, so you guys that do that can you please take a few seconds afterwards and tell me what you think? Like what I should improve on and what you want to see happen? Love and hugs -Jamie**

Chapter 8

Amy's Point of View

"Ring! Ring! Smash!" My alarm clock rang and my hand gladly made it shut the hell up. I rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling. Did that really happen yesterday or was it just my over active imagination? Did Benny really punch out Philips and did I really kiss Benny and run away like the little kid I shouldn't be at this point? Yes, it did.

I got up out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I decided to wear cut-off denim short shorts and an oversized Beatles shirt that I tied up with a rubber band so that my bellybutton was showing. I decided to do something different with my hair than the usual ponytail so I put it in low pigtails. Once I decided that I looked good enough to face the day I ran to the front door to my Chuck Taylor's on. Out the window I could see Benny walking toward the Sandlot. I sighed and ran up stairs to brush my teeth before I left.

"Hey Amy!" Smalls said enthusiastically while waving at me. The rest of the guys smiled and said hi to me too, all of course except for Benny who did that God-awful head nod. I could tell they were all trying to forget about the Philips incident from yesterday.

"Hey, so let's go play some baseball." I said as I walked toward my spot at second base.

The game was actually going well and it was like nothing had changed between any of us. Like I hadn't gone and ditched them to hang out with their arch-enemies and that Benny and I had kissed. But of course, all good things have to come to an end. Philips and his gang rode up on their rich boy bikes.

"What the hell do want Philips?" Ham yelled making his way toward them. "Want Benny to punch you like yesterday?" That erected some laughs from the Sandlot team.

"Don't try and act tough, Porter." Philips retorted. "You're not even good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats."

"Shut you're mouth, Philips." Ham yelled. "We beat you before and we'll beat you again."

"Your reject team and tomboy doesn't even compare to us." Philips spat. "Rodriguez is the only one who stands a chance."

"You just think you're better than everyone because of your fancy uniforms and bikes." I said as I walked over to Philips and put my hands on the handle bars of his bike. His face was right in front of me. "But newsflash, mommy and daddy can't buy you talent." I said as I pushed his bike back. He stumbled back a little bit than regained balance. I expected him to fall right on his ass, but too bad.

"Didn't your dad ever teach you to be nice to others? Oh yeah, that's right, YOU KILLED HIM!" Philips got up off his bike to yell the last part in my face. Everyone was silent. I was now holding back tears.

"You don't know what happened." I said tightening my fists.

"Your mom works for my dad. She told him the whole story, you moron." Philips said laughing. I was about to turn around and walk away before I started to cry in front of everyone. But no, no one gets to embarrass me like that with out the same in return. I walked up to Philips and kneed right where it hurts.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY DAD!" I screamed in his face. Now I was crying. "SHUT THE HELL UP BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I continued to scream. I couldn't stop. "AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ME OR MY DAD EVER AGAIN!" I was finally done and now had major tear streaks down my face. I turned around to face my team. They all had the pity faces on and I was still crying. I can't be here, not right now at least. So I did the one thing I knew for sure I was good at, I ran away from everyone. I heard them calling after me. I distinctly heard Benny's voice, but I didn't slow down. I even think I sped up.

**A/N: Sooooooo? What'cha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know and while you're at it check out my other stories. They're Twilight and A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! **

**-Jamie**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really help a lot and so do the ideas! I decided to use them! Hope you like this chapter, it has the story of what happened to her dad in it! Love ya- Jamie**

Chapter Nine

Amy's Point of View

I continued to run all the way to my house. I ran as fast as I could. I hate it! I hate this! I hate this stupid move to the stupid San Fernando Valley! I hate everything! I hate myself right now! I made it to my driveway and stopped and rested my hands on my knees. I was breathing heavily from the run and the fact I had been crying didn't help either. I wiped the tears and the tear strikes on my face with the back of my left hand. I stood back up and started to walk toward the front door.

"Amy!" I turned to see Benny running up to me. "Wait!" He yelled. I stood there looking at him as he ran straight up to me.

"Benny, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I started to turn to go inside but he grabbed my wrist.

"Amy," I turned to look at Benny. "What Philips said back there was out of line. I don't know what happened to your dad but I know you didn't kill him."

"I didn't kill him directly." I said quietly looking down at my shoes. I wish I was anywhere but here.

"Amy, no matter what happened before it doesn't matter. I- the Sandlot team," He corrected himself. "we don't care what happened before. We care about you now not about your past." My jaw slowly opened. No one's ever told me that. "And all of this is hard for me to put in words because I try to keep my focus on baseball and than you joined the team and you loved baseball and I don't know how to say all of this but-" I cut him off my wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He didn't have to say it.

"It's about time!" I could hear Squints yell from across the street. I knew the team was watching but I didn't care. I was kissing Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez. He put his hands on my hips and he moved his lips with mine. After a few more seconds of this I pulled away and looked up at him. He was looking down at me.

"So what does this make us?" I said quietly looking up at him.

"Well, you two are obviously going steady." Ham said from behind us. I jumped. They laughed at me. I didn't know that they were that close to us.

"That sounds good to me." I smiled up at Benny.

"Me too." He smiled back down at me. "So do want to go play some baseball?" Of course he would ask that.

"Sure." I said as I laced my fingers with Benny's to walk to the sandlot.

"Wait, wait." Squints said. "I think Amy should do some explaining first."

"Yeah, Yeah, I agree."

"I want to know what's going on." all the guys began saying different things along those lines.

"If Amy doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to." Benny said quieting them all.

"No, you guys deserve to know." I said.

I led the guys into my house and up to my room.

"This is your room?" Kenny asked as him and the team sat on random spots around my room.

"Yeah." I replied taking a seat by the window with Benny.

"I never thought you to be the type to have a pink flower blanket on your bed." Ham retorted as he sat on my bed with Timmy and Tommy.

"Ham's got a point."

"Yeah, Ham's got a point." Timmy and Tommy said while the other repeated.

"I'm still a girl." I said annoyed. "I do have girly things too."

"Okay, Okay. Just get to the story." Squints said impatiently.

"Amy, don't listen to Squints," Benny said while holding my hand. "Take your time."

"It's fine, I should just cut to the chase." I sighed. "Okay, three years ago when I was going into sixth grade, there was this baseball team I really wanted to be apart of but it was an all boys team." I began trying to keep my cool. I looked around the room and the guys were listening intently. "Try outs were coming up so I decided to go to the try outs dressed as a guy. I figured that when they saw how good I was they wouldn't care when I would tell them I was girl and they would let me be on the team. But when I got there the coach in charge of try outs was my dad's best friend. When I went up to bat he automatically knew it was me and had my dad come pick me up. I didn't even get a chance to try out. When my dad was driving me home we got into a fight about how I'm a girl and I should act like one. He was facing me and not paying attention to the road during our screaming match and he ran a stop sign and the car got T-boned on his side. He died on impact and I got away with a few cuts and stitches." I took a deep breath and looked up to see their reaction. Some were shocked, others had straight faces. I turned to look at Benny. His was a mix of everything.

"Amy, it's not your fault." Smalls spoke up. "You just wanted to play baseball." Others filed in with similar statements. Benny stayed silent.

"Now you know why I don't like talking about my dad." I said quietly.

"Amy," Benny finally spoke up. "Smalls and the others are right. It's not your fault." I tried to smile at him but it came out as a grimace.

"I think we should go play some baseball now." I smiled at them all as I pushed myself up from the ground. And that's what we did. We played until we all had to go home. I thought that after I told them everything that they wouldn't want to be around me, but I was wrong. At the end of the day they were still my friends and Benny was still my boyfriend. Oh gosh, I just can't used to saying that yet. Every time I say that I get this happy giddy feeling in my stomach.

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think let me know! I think the next chapter will be the final chapter. Love ya!-Jamie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Prologue**

What I thought to be the worst move in the complete world turned out to be a great, wait scratch that, AMAZING move. San Fernando Valley was where Benny was, my baseball team who were also my best friends, and most importantly my home. Philips never messed with me again (thankfully). Summer was sadly at its end, but the good thing was that Benny and I would be starting Freshman year together. Oh gosh, I can't wait.

:-:

"Ready?" I asked looking up at Benny.

"Ready." He stated and he pushed open the big brown doors of San Fernando High School. We walked down the great hall with our fingers intertwined and I wore his Dodgers jersey that said 'Rodriguez' on the back. Benny wanted me to wear it so everyone knew I was taken. I took the liberty to write, 'Taken by Amy' on his hand with sharpie.

I saw the group of giggling girls from middle school who had been obsessed with Benny. They stopped and stared at Benny and me. Their faces were of shock and jealousy. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Everything was alright in the world, in fact they couldn't be better. My name's Amelia Grace Hale and I'm happy.

**Okay, so not my best work but I just wanted to end the story and the last chapter pretty much did. So I plan on finishing my other Twilight fanfictions and starting a Harry Potter one. You should read them :) Sincerely, Jamie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

Hey, so a lot of you guys really liked this story and I still have people starting to follow this story even though it's complete. Other's were also sad to hear that it was over. I have a few ideas for a sequel to this story even starting a new sandlot story. I would love to hear your guy's feedback on this and know if you would rather me start a new sandlot story or do a sequel.

Love ya,

Jamie xoxoxo


End file.
